Reste avec moi
by X-Choupi
Summary: Que pourraitil se passer quand Hao et sa bande décide de rester avec Yoh et les autres?Tout pleins de possibilités,ce qui peut nous amèner à des yaois.YohXHao RenXNichrom...Warning:lemon,et délire sur les derniers chapitres!Bonne lecture.Reviews please:
1. Je reste

Reste avec moi!

Chap1: Je reste

Yoh descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et avait décidé de prendre l'air. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que sa mère serait aussi réveillée.

«-Ou vas-tu?lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bonsoir maman! Je sort, je n'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai besoin de me changer les idées, lui répondit son fils.

-Je peux venir si tu veux?

-Non, ce ne sera pas la peine. Je sais me défendre maintenant! Et puis, j'aimerais être seul. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients?

-Non pas du tout! Je te comprends. Mais ne rentre pas trop tard!

-Promis!conclut Yoh.»

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la pénombre. Alors qu'il rêvassait, ses pas le menèrent vers le stade. Il se décida à faire un tour dans les gradins. Puis il se remémora la journée, les matchs des équipes Hana VS T-Production et Hoshi VS X-III, et enfin, sa déclaration à ses amis: Hao était son frère. En repensant à tout ça, il sentit les lui monter aux yeux et la colère s'insinuer en lui. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser explose le tout.

«-Tu n'as pas à te retenir otôto. Le meilleur moyen c'est encore de se défoulé pour calmer tout ça.»

Yoh se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix. Il fut surpris de trouver Hao en ces lieux, seul. Ce dernier avait l'air dans le même état que Yoh. Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent un moment. Puis Yoh prit la parole.

«-Que fais-tu ici?demanda-t-il durement.

-Et toi?lui renvoya Hao, sur le même ton.

-J'essaye de me changer les idées et tu ne m'y aide pas beaucoup!»

Hao serra son poing droit. Yoh le remarqua. Il remarqua aussi de ce fait la blessure à ce même poing, et par la même occasion, l'impacte sur le mur en haut des gradins. Tous ses sentiments disparurent. Yoh se précipita sur son frère, apeuré. Hao ne comprit pas et se mit en garde. Mais Yoh n'y fit pas attention et prit la main de son jumeau.

«-Espèce de cinglé!lui cria Yoh.»

Hao comprit et resta interloqué devant la réaction de Yoh.

«-Non mais ça va pas d'aller taper dans les murs!?continua Yoh. Tu as vu dans quel état est ta main maintenant!

-Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire?répliqua Hao en arrachant sa main de l'emprise de son frère.

-Tu es mon grand frère quand même! Et pour le moment je m'inquiète pour ta main!rajouta Yoh en reprenant la main d'Hao.»

Hao en resta bouche bée. Son frère s'inquiété pour lui! Décidément, Yoh était imprévisible. Devant la tendresse et l'inquiétude de son frère, Hao sentit des larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Non! Il ne devait pas pleuré, surtout pas devant quelqu'un, que ce fusse son frère ou pas. Mais trop tard, Yoh aperçut ses larmes. Yoh sentit un nouvel élan de tendresse pour son frère.

«-Mais! Tu pleures?

-Non! Non! Ça vas passer.»

Yoh ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il prit son frère dans ses bras, il sentit en lui le besoin de le consoler.

«-Ça va aller, il l'embrassa sur le front. Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule, je ne dirais rien à personne. Promis, lui murmura Yoh.»

Et Hao lui fit confiance, ainsi il se laissa aller. A ce moment précis, il n'avait plus l'air du tueur que l'on connaissait, mais plutôt d'un adolescent frêle et fragile. Puis, deux bras se refermèrent autour d'eux.

«-Tu peux nous faire confiance Hao.»

C'était Keiko. Hao voulu s'échapper, mais Yoh resserra son étreinte, de même que Keiko.

«-Voyons Hao! Tu es autant son frère que mon fils! Laisse toi aller pour une fois, et tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après. Tu verras.

-Maman à raison tu sais!»

Yoh sourit tout ce qu'il put, sourire destiné à son frère. A cet instant, Hao se sentit pour la première fois soutenue depuis des années. Le sourire de Yoh le mit en confiance totale. Il continua donc de pleurer jusqu'à épuisement. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Yoh, on azurait dit un bébé.

«-Yoh!

-Oui.

-Il va falloir penser à rentrer. Au sinon, les autres vont s'inquiétés. Et ton père serait capable de venir nous chercher.

-Mais maman! On ne peut pas le laisser ici ainsi!

-Yoh, je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce la que l'on doit penser à renter! Je les occuperais pendant que tu le monteras dans ta chambre. Ok!

-Ok!»

Yoh fit un magnifique sourire. Sa mère le lui rendit. Ainsi ils rentrèrent, et tout ce passa très bien. Faut dire que seul Yohmei et Miki étaient réveiller, alors ce fut plutôt facile.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Yoh posa délicatement le corps endormi sur son lit, et se coucha à coté de lui. Il regarda son frère dormir un moment, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit à son tour. Hao se réveilla dans la nuit. Il sentit quelqu'un à coté de lui. Ce n'était pas Opacho! Il fut surpris de constater que c'était Yoh. Il ne comprit pendant un moment, durant lequel il explora les lieux du regard, et constata qu'il était chez Yoh. Tout se résolvait maintenant, Yoh avait profité de son sommeil pour l'emmener. Hao tenta de se dégager, puis fut contraint de rester, vu que Yoh l'avait entouré de ses bras. Finalement, il prit lui aussi Yoh dans ses bras et s'endormit. Et tempi, si ses compagnons s'inquiéter pour lui ou si quelqu'un l'apercevait. Il bien droit à des moments de bonheur lui aussi! Non!?!

Le lendemain, lorsque Hao se réveilla, Il constata que Yoh n'était pas là. Il voulut en profité pour pendre la poudre d'escampette, mais encore manque de pot(à croire qu'il les accumulé en ce moment!), Yoh entra un plateau dans les mains.

«-Désolé ni-san! Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que tu pourras partir!

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que, pour le moment…commença Yoh en entrant et en déposant le plateau, tout le monde est réveillé.

-Manqué plus que ça!soupira Hao.

-Bon, on a à parler. Mais on le fera après le petit déjeuner, parce que là j'ai faim! Pas toi ni-san?

-Si, répondit Hao avec le sourire.»

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi durant ¼ heures. Durant lesquels, Yoh raconta son enfance à Hao, et le vide de ne pas l'avoir à ses cotés. Après avoir fini, ils restèrent à se regarder en silence. Les yeux de Yoh brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant, avec une pointe de malice. Ceux d'Hao brillaient de bonheur d'être avec son frère. «Peut être que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra me comprendre!» se disait-il. Puis Hao rompit le silence.

«-Alors, tu voulais parler de quoi?

-Ben… heu… c'est à dire, balbutia Yoh.

-Bon accouche! J'ai pas toute la journée! Y'a des personnes qui m'attendent!

-Pas de problème, ta bande est en bas!

-QUOI!

-Shuuut! Ne crie pas! On va t'entendre!

-Mais y se passe quoi à la fin! Tu me veux quoi otôto?

-Ben…j'aurais voulu savoir…

-Ouuuuiii, l'encouragea Hao.

-Si tu aurais bien voulu…

-Si j'aurais bien voulu.

-Tu promets de pas hurler, me taper ou te mettre en colère?

-Oui, dit Hao qui commencer à s'impatienter.

-Si tu voulais bien rester avec moi?»

Yoh se protégea instinctivement, et Hao resta interloqué devant la demande de son petit frère.

«-Tu te fous de moi otôto?demanda Hao.

-Pas du tout!répondit Yoh, les bras toujours sur la tête.

-Et y vont dire quoi tes copains? Et ma bande? T'y à penser au moins?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'y sont en bas. Y sont même d'accord pur qu'on travaille ensemble. Pour la famille et les copains, maman et moi on leurs en a parler. Ça a été difficile, mais ils ont fini par accepter, se défendit Yoh.

-Otôto!

-Oui ni-san?

-Tu as intérêt à courir si tu tiens à la vie, dit Hao, une dangereuse lueur de malice et de joie dans les yeux.

-Alors t'accepte?demanda Yoh, les bras prêt à l'aider à se lever pour courir.

-Bien sûr!hurla de joie Hao.»

Et Yoh se mit à courir, Hao à ses trousses. Hao enleva sa cape afin qu'elle ne le gène pas dans sa course. Yoh descendit les escaliers "normalement", contrairement à Hao, qui sauta par dessus la rambarde et atterri en bas sans mal. Yoh se dirigea en premier vers le salon, où tout le monde attendait avec anxiété et impatience. La porte s'ouvrit subitement sur un Yoh tout joyeux, et essoufflé.

«-Il accepte, lança-t-il.

-Tu as intérêt à courir, avant que je t'attrape!lança Hao nullement essoufflé.

-Oups! J'y vais salut, dit-il rapidement avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Tous regardèrent un Yoh partir, suivi d'un Hao tout aussi souriant que son jumeau.

«-Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible!s'étonne Rackist.

-Ben…preuve à l'appuis…tout peut arriver hein, bégaya Horo.

-Il a vraiment un pouvoir spécial ce gamin, dit Yohmei.

-Vous parlez de qui?demanda Tarvein.

-De Yoh, répondit Ren qui avait saisi.

-Et c'est quoi son pouvoir spéciale?demanda Peyote.

-Celui pouvoir réaliser l'impossible, répondit Opacho.»

Tous se turent, ils étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Certains l'affirmèrent plus que d'autres en hochant la tête. Yoh avait vraiment le pouvoir de réaliser l'impossible, comme de changer un tueur en adolescent de 15 ans, comme il l'avait fait avec Hao.

Hao et Yoh étaient sortit et s'étaient allongés, lorsque les X-Laws apparurent.


	2. Conséquence1:YohXHao

Chap2: Conséquences1: Yoh X Hao

Hao se releva de moitié, un regard mauvais pour les nouveaux arrivant. Yoh était sur ses genoux, son regard allait de son frère aux X-Laws et vice versa. Il avait bien senti la colère de son frère et tenta de minimiser la situation.

«-Bon! On ferait mieux de rentrer non?

-Otôto, le ton était dur et sec.

-Oui, dit Yoh avec une toute petite voix.

-Rentre, dit Hao sur le même ton.

-Mais…protesta Yoh.

-RENTRE!ordonna Hao.»

Yoh partit en courrant. Pendant ce temps, Hao et les X-Laws se toisaient du regard. Même Jeanne regardait Hao avec une pointe de haine dans les yeux.

Arrivé à la maison, Yoh se dirigea directement vers le salon. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Yoh essoufflé et apeuré.

«-Que se passe-t-il?demanda Keiko avec anxiété.

-C'est Hao…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?demanda rapidement Rackist.

-On étaient allongés et…

-Et?l'encouragea son père.

-Et les X-Laws sont arrivés. Même Jeanne était sortit de son Iron Maiden.

-Quoi?s'étonna Ren.

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui veulent. Mais quand je suis parti, le combat semblai sur le point de s'engager.

-Il va falloir se dépêcher alors, dit Miki.

-Il faut à tout prix les arrêter, fit remarquer Silva(qui était aussi là, vu que c'est un descendant d'Hao).»

Tous partirent, Yoh devant pour leur indiquer le chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était trop tard, le combat était engager entre Hao et Jeanne.

«-Seigneur Hao!cria Opacho apeuré.»

Hao se retourna. Jeanne en profita pour tenter d'attaquer Hao. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque et voulu porter un coup fatal à Jeanne. Attaque qui aurait marché si Marco ne s'en était mêlé en attaquant Opacho.

«Tu as osé de mêlé à leurs combat. Tu vas le payé. FEU.»

L'ange se dirigea droit sur Opacho qui ne comprit pas. Au dernier moment, Hao plongea pour se glisser entre l'enfant et l'ange. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Encore heureux que Yoh était arrivé pour minimiser les dégâts. Il se précipita sur son frère.

«Hao!appela Yoh»

Hao avait mal atterrit et s'était cogné la tête sur une pierre, par conséquent, il était inconscient pour le moment. Yoh prit délicatement la tête de son frère entre ses mains. Puis le serra contre lui. Les X-Laws restèrent interloqué devant les faits qui venait de se passer.

«-Hao.»

Opacho approcha, ils mit ses deux mains sur le corps inerte.

«-Seigneur…Hao, dit celui-ci les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Opacho.»

Yoh prit également Opacho dans ses bras. Finalement, Keiko approcha à son tour, déposa un baiser sur le front de Yoh et lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait rentrer. Yoh prit Hao dans ses bras, et Keiko prit Opacho.

«-Que faites-vous?lança froidement Marco.

-Ça se voit non? On emmène mon frère pour le soigner, répliqua durement et sèchement Yoh.

-Tu irais jusqu'à aidé un ennemi?demanda Jeanne.

-Je n'aide pas un ennemi.

-Alors que fais-tu?demanda Marco.

-J'aide mon frère…mon…frère»

L'émotion de sentait dans la voix de Yoh. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Sa mère mit son bras autour de des épaules de son fils.

«-On rentre maman?

-On rentre.»

Les X-Laws ne purent réagir devant ce qui venait de ce passé. Personne n'osait dire mot. Les X-Laws ne bougèrent pas lorsque tout le monde parti, Yoh et Keiko en tête.

«-Maintenant, nous te considérons comme un véritable danger Asakura Yoh, lâcha Jeanne.»

Puis eux aussi partirent.

Une fois arrivé, Yoh monta à sa chambre. Keiko déposa Opacho, qui rejoignit Tamao, et rejoignit son fils. Miki voulu faire pareil, mais Keiko l'arrêta.

«-Il vaut mieux que je lui parle seul. Faust!

-Oui?répondit l'allemand.

-Viens avec moi. Il faut soigner Hao.

-J'arrive!dit le médecin.»

Tout deux montèrent. Arrivé dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Yoh sur son lit en train de bercer Hao. Faust s'approcha. Keiko prit Yoh dans ses bras.

«-Je peux l'examiner Yoh?dit Faust avec une voix douce.

-…

-Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Promis, reprit Faust.

-…

-Allons, si tu veux que ton frère guérisse vite, il vaut mieux que je le soigne.

-Laisse le faire Yoh. Après on vous laissera seuls. D'accord.»

Yoh se décida enfin à lâcher le corps de Hao. Faust examina Hao, lui fit un pansement et reposa le corps toujours inerte. Puis il se redressa et attendit. Keiko embrassa Yoh et sorti en compagnie de Faust, laissant les deux jumeaux seuls.

Yoh prit le corps de Hao contre lui. Yoh se mit à détailler les courbes de Hao. Puis il détailla en détails les courbes du visage de son némésis. "Tu es magnifique quand tu dort grand frère"pensa Yoh. Hao commença à bouger, puis se réveilla quelques seconde plus tard.

«-Yoh!

-Je suis là ni-san.

-J'ai mal à la tête!

-Haha… c'est normal, tu t'es prit un sacré coup sur la tête en voulant protéger Opacho.

-C'est vrai! Comment il va?demanda Hao, prit d'une peur soudaine qu'il soit arriver quelque chose au petiot.

-Il va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et toi, ça va mieux?

-Oui. Merci de m'avoir secouru otôto.

-De rien. Bon, et si on descendait?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour déjeuner peut être.

-Déjà!

-Ben oui!

-Ils pourraient nous l'apporter?

-Non, on va être obligé de descendre.

-Dommage.

-Pourquoi?

-On est si bien dans tes bras.»

Yoh rougit. Hao sourit. Puis tout deux finirent par descendre. En bas, le déjeuner était déjà servit, et on attendait plus que les deux jumeaux pour commencer. Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien. La plupart des personnes discutaient entrent-elle. Même la bande à Hao semblait bien s'acclimater. Mais Hao se sentit mal durant tout le long du déjeuner, il réussit pourtant à discuter avec Yoh. A la fin du repas, Hao monta dans la chambre sous prétexte qu'il était fatigué et avait mal à la tête. Yoh le rejoignit au bout d'une heure.

Lorsque Yoh entra dans la chambre, il trouva Hao accoudé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Yoh arriver et se glisser derrière lui. Hao sursauta quand Yoh mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Les deux jumeaux passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et rien.

Le soir, le dîner se passa comme le déjeuner. Yoh réussit à convaincre Hao de rester regarder la télé avec eux. Les deux jumeaux se mirent au bout du canapé. A leur gauche se trouvait Keiko, puis venait Miki, Ren, Jun, Tamao et enfin Anna. Ils regardèrent un policier. A la fin du film, Yoh dormait à moitié, la tête posée sur le torse de son frère. Keiko était pareille que Yoh, la tête sur le torse de Miki. Ren s'était endormit la tête sur les genoux de Jun, rester éveiller. Tamao et Anna étaient parti se coucher. Comme presque tout le monde en fait. Seul restait: Opacho qui s'était lui aussi endormit, la tête sur les genoux d'Hao, qui sentait lui aussi la fatigue arriver; Rackist, En et Silva, rester eux aussi miraculeusement éveiller(d'enfer le film!). Finalement, Hao prit les devant et envoya tout le monde se coucher. Jun transporta son frère jusqu'a sa chambre et partie se coucher; Miki transporta Keiko dans leur chambre; Yoh monta à sa chambre pendant que Hao transportait Opacho dans la chambre de Rackist; Silva rentra, et En alla rejoindre sa femme.

Hao rejoignit Yoh dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, mit un kimono pour la nuit et se coucha à ses cotés. Il prit son frère dans ses bras. Yoh enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son frère. Il ne dormait pas, ses yeux était ouvert, et ses mains s'étaient glisser sous le kimono de Hao, et par courait de torse de ce dernier. Yoh commença à frotter sa tête contre son torse. Hao ferma les yeux lorsque que Yoh finit par déposer de chastes baisers sur son torse. Puis Hao prit le menton de son frère, l'amena à sa hauteur et prit les lèvres de Yoh. Ces dernières avaient goût d'automne, et étaient tièdes. Tandis que celles de Hao avait un goût d'été et étaient chaudes. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Yoh, Hao le sentit et resserra son étreinte. Puis il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son frère, qui les ouvrit aussi automatiquement que sa langue vint à la rencontre de l'intruse. Yoh défit le kimono de Hao, qui en fit de même. Leur corps étaient maintenant en contact, et Yoh pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Hao. Leur mains se baladaient sur leurs corps. Hao bascula Yoh sur le dos et l'embrassa dans le cou, puis commença à descendre, par petits baisers, tout en continuant à le caresser. Yoh se tendit. Hao le senti et remonta à la hauteur du visage de son frère.

«-N'aie pas peur otôto, lui murmura-t-il.

-Un peu ni-san, répondit Yoh en attirant son frère contre lui.

-Je ne te ferais pas mal, promis Hao en reprenant ses embrassades.

-Hao…

-Détends toi et tout se passera bien.»

Hao arriva à hauteur du nombril. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de Yoh et plonge sa langue dans le nombril de Yoh, qui commença à se détendre un peu, il se cambre même lorsque Hao se redresse et commence à faire un mouvement de va et viens sur son membre. Hao ne quitte pas des yeux le visage devenu rouge de Yoh, qui est maintenant détendu. Yoh se cambre encore. C'est alors que Hao engloba d'un coup le sexe de Yoh qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, se tendit de nouveau et s'agrippa au drap. Mais Yoh finit par se détendit en sentant l'action de la bouche de son frère sur son membre. Puis Hao s'arrêta et remonta prendre la bouche de Yoh, qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Hao mit 2 doigts dans la bouche de Yoh qu'il humidifia. Puis les passa sous la fessa de Yoh et pénétra un premier doigt. Yoh se tendit et agrippa son frère de toutes ses forces. Hao commença des mouvement circulaires et détendit Yoh, qui relâcha quelques peu son étreinte. Hao en profita pour pénétré le deuxième. Yoh poussa un cri et se ré agrippa à son frère.

«-Tu as de la force otôto, dit Hao en reprenant ses mouvement circulaires.

-J'ai mal nisan, chuchota Yoh.

-Tu veux que j'arrête?demanda Hao en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Non, murmura Yoh qui commençait à s'habituer. Continue.

-Tu aimes?

-Ou…oui.»

Au bout de quelques minutes, Yoh s'était totalement habitué. Hao retira ses doigts, se glissa entre les jambes de Yoh et mis leur 2 membre en contact, lui demandant ainsi s'il était prêt à aller plus loin. Yoh comprit parfaitement le message et répondit par un cambrement qui signifiât qu'il était prêt. Alors Hao le pénétra de son membre dressé, et embrassa Yoh afin d'étouffer les cris de ce dernier. Hao pénétra doucement afin que Yoh s'habitue. Puis commença ses va et viens, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Yoh agrippait toujours Hao et le serrait contre lui. Lorsque Hao rompit le baiser, Yoh lâcha un cri de plaisir. Tout deux était en pleine extase. Hao embrassait Yoh partout dans le cou. Ce dernier poussait des cris par moment. Puis Hao s'écroula à bout de souffle. Il embrassa langoureusement Yoh avant de se retiré, se couché à coté de son aimé, et le prendre dans ses bras.

«-Je t'aime Hao.

-Moi aussi Yoh.»

Puis tout les deux s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	3. Conséquence2:RenXNichrom

En ce jour mémorable: 1er Janvier(quand j'ai commencé le chapitre), date d'anniversaire de Ren, je lui dédie ce chapitre.

"BON ANNIVERSAIRE REN!"

* * *

Chap.3: Conséquence2: Ren X Nichrom

Pendant que les deux jumeaux s'éclater de leur côté, Ren avait flashé sur Nichrom. Ce dernier, l'ayant remarqué, se dit que se serait un excellent moyen pour le rendre fou. Mais ce que Nichrom n'avait pas prévu, c'est l'acharnement du garçon à refuser ses sentiments, et le fait que lui-même soit tombé amoureux de Ren. Enfin, au début lui aussi n'y croyait pas, mais il dût se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux de Ren. Il s'en aperçut vraiment lorsque Hao vint le voir 2 jours après l'unification. Celui-ci le regarda d'abord longuement, les yeux dans les yeux. Nichrom avait un mal fou à soutenir le regard de Hao. Puis finit par dévier son regard. Hao s'approcha alors et s'assit sur le lit aux côté de Nichrom, puis recommença à le regarder. Nichrom devint nerveux, il jouait avec ses mains, et sautillait des genoux.

«-C'est bien ce que je pensai, dit Hao.»

Nichrom sursautât à cette phrase. Le silence avait régner si longtemps.

«-Quoi donc?demanda Nichrom.

-Tu est amoureux, répondit Hao en se levant. Tu ferais mieux de lui avouer, car ce n'est pas lui qui fera le premier pas.

-Mais…tenta le Pache.

-Cesse donc de te torturer avec ça!

-Je ne pourrais pas!se défendit Nichrom.

-Nichrom, le ton était dur.

-Oui seigneur?

-C'est un ordre, lâcha Hao avant de sortir.»

Nichrom y réfléchit durant toute la journée qui suivit. Puis finalement se décida à aller voir l'être qu'il aimait, lorsque tous furent couchés. Il entra délicatement dans la chambre de Ren, et referma la porte doucement. En se retournant, il constata que Ren était réveiller, assit sur son lit, et le regardait froidement. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, se trahissait une émotion: l'espoir.

«-Que fais-tu ici?demanda Ren.

-Je suis venu te parler, répondit Nichrom

-De quoi?

-De ce que je ressent pour toi.»

Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Durant lesquelles Ren se leva et se mit en face de Nichrom.

«-Tu as des yeux magnifiques Ren.»

Ren rougit. Mais, refusant d'y croire, voulut frapper Nichrom, qui esquiva et le plaqua contre le mur. Du coup, dans la chambre de Yoh et Hao à côté, on entendit un boum venant du mur. Yoh voulut aller voir. Son frère, sachant ce qu'il se passait, le retint par la taille. Evidemment, Yoh protesta et se débâti. Hao soupira et finit par plaquer Yoh au lit et s'allonger sur lui afin de lui l'empêcher tout mouvement.

«-On a pas finit.

-Mais Hao!

-Non! Et puis tout va bien, fais moi confiance.»

Yoh sourit et embrassa son frère.

Dans la chambre de Ren cependant, Ren se débâtait.

«-Ren arrête s'il te plait et écoute moi!

-Lâche-moi!

-Mais je t'aime!»

Cette déclaration eu pour effet d'arrêter Ren, qui regarda Nichrom dans les yeux. Ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser. Ren fut surpris et tenta de s'échapper. Nichrom relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur les lèvres de Ren. Il allait s'en aller lorsque Ren le rattrapa et l'embrassa. Nichrom fut d'abord surpris puis, passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Ren, qui les entrouvrit pour approfondir leur baiser. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baisser, Ren passa ses mains sous la cape du Pache afin de dénudé son torse. Nichrom débarrassa Ren de son kimono, ce qui le laissait totalement nu. Un courant d'air fit frissonner Ren. Nichrom réagit en le prenant contre lui. Les mains du Pache se baladait dans le dos de Ren, qui reposait sur son torse. Nichrom embrassa une nouvelle fois Ren, en même temps, il passa une main sous les fesses de Ren et le souleva de terre. Ren s'agrippa au coup de Nichrom et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Nichrom coucha Ren sur le lit et se mit au-dessus de lui. Ren finit par déshabiller complètement le Pache qui échangea les positions. Ren commença alors à embrasser le Pache dans le cou, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, se redresser et enfin prendre le membre de son aimé entre ses mains et le caresser. Nichrom ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir que lui procurait le chinois. Il finit même par gémir de plaisir lorsque Ren englobât son sexe dans sa bouche et refit les même actions qu'avec ses mains. Puis Ren remonta prendre la bouche de Nichrom, avant d'échanger les positions à nouveau. Nichrom n'attendit pas et prit directement le membre de Ren dans sa bouche en faisant un mouvement de va et viens avec cette dernière, faisant gémir Ren de plaisir. Puis, le Pache se redressa et bascula le chinois sur le ventre, et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il alla chercher les mains de ce dernier et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de commencer à entrer en lui. Ren s'agrippa aux draps. Nichrom commença un mouvement de va et viens. Ren lâcha quelques cris de plaisir, tout comme Nichrom. Au bout de quelques instants, Nichrom se retira, épuisé, et se plaça à coté de Ren. Ren vint placer sa tête sur le torse de son aimé et l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis il lui murmura avant de s'endormir:

«-Je t'aime.»

Nichrom sourit et s'endormi à son tour, ses bras enserrant le corps de celui qu'il aimait.


	4. Petite fête, énorme connerie et réveil d...

Réponse aux reviews:

Fisou: pour Maiden, j'avais rien en tête, sauf le fait qu'elle ferait tout pour gagner contre Yoh. Mais je te remercie pour cette remarque, car grâce à toi à pu naître une partie de ce chap.4. Promis, la prochaine fois je ferait attention à l'ortografe -smile- et aux temps.lol.

Azalee: pour le fait que Yoh va droit au but, c'est surtout que je me suis dit que comme Hao lisait dans les pensées, Yoh n'avait rien à cacher, donc il y va franco. Comment t'as deviné mon faible? Tu pourras me dire où trouver Hanshin stp? Car je le trouve pas. Merci.

Julie.Percevent: c'est vrai que les jumeaux ensemble sont méga-ultra-super-trop-top mignon ensemble. Pour Anna, j'en savais trop rien, ce qu'elle pourrais en penser. Finalement, je me suis aidée de 2-3 fic que j'avais déjà lu, et finalement tu verras le résultat dans le dernier chapitre.

* * *

WARNING: ce chapitre est un simple délire de ma part suite à un rêve complètement idiot! De plus, il aura un petit peu d'OOC.

Bonne lecture quand même.

Chap4: Petite fête, énorme connerie et réveil difficile.

La finale. Enfin la finale. Tout le monde l'attendait avec anxiété. Les 2 équipes finalistes sont: Hoshigumi et X-I. Tout le monde s'est bien sûr demander pourquoi Yoh n'était pas venu à son match. La vérité, c'est que Jeanne, ayant vu la nouvelle force de Yoh après l'entraînement de son frère, avait décidé d'agir. Donc, en son âme et conscience, elle alla voir Yoh la veille du match et lui proposa un verre. Celui-ci semblait sans danger. Mais il en était tout autre, Jeanne y avait mit un tube entier de somnifère. C'était sans conter sur les vitamines que prodiguent les pauvres fruits sur lesquelles s'était acharné Yoh, qui par conséquent pété la forme. Jeanne, à ce moment là têtue comme un bourriquet, ne voulu pas en rester là et décida donc de saouler notre jeune ami. Après environ 3 bouteilles de vin rouge, 1 bouteille de whisky, ½ bouteille de vin blanc, 5 flûte de champagne, 3 verre de cidre, 1 punch, 1 sangria et enfin 1 verre de scotch avalé cul sec, Yoh s'écroula enfin. Puis Jeanne s'enfuit discrètement, fière de son coup, mais tout de même en colère: presque tout son stock y était passé! Y'avait pas à dire: il en faut pour l'écrouler le gamin! Enfin bon, il n'empêche que Yoh dormit toute la journée le lendemain et une bonne partie du surlendemain après l'épisode. Au grand mécontentement de son frère qui décida de se venger lors de la finale.

Mis à part ça, les organisateurs décidèrent de faire une petite fête à la hauteur de l'événement(la finale, pas le saoulage de Yoh!quoique? on pourrait, non?). La fête aurai lieu dans l'ancienne base(là où Hao avait élu domicile).

Le soir de la fête arriva. Quand Yoh, Hao et les autres arrivèrent, ils en restèrent bouche bée. La petite fête ressemblé plus à un gala. Il y avait un buffet somptueux sur une vingtaine de mètres environ, avec toutes sortes de biscuits d'apéritif, de garnitures et autres choses diverses. Côtés boissons, il y avait du Coca, du Fanta, du Perrier, du Champomi, de l'Evian…et de l'alcool! Depuis son expérience avec Jeanne, Yoh loucher sur le whisky, le punch et le scotch. Son frère du faire des pieds et des mains pour le retenir. Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Jeanne qui voulut retenter son expérience sur Hao. Mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement toutes choses venant de sa part. Il dut vraiment user de toutes les ruses possibles pour échapper à Jeanne et retrouver son petit frère, qui en avait évidemment profité pour se faire la malle. Hao le retrouva au bout d'¼ heure, complètement saoule évidemment. Finalement, Yoh réussit à entraîner Hao et à le saouler lui aussi. Puis tous se retrouvèrent. Pour faire plus simple, on va juste voir qui n'était pas saoule: Silva, Keiko, Rackist, Opacho(normal), Anna, Jun, En et sa femme et les grand parents.

Par conséquent, à l'heure d'aller se coucher(3 ou 4h du matin), ce fut un véritable bordel: Horo rejoignit Chocolove, qui délirait complètement; Tarbin et Peyote prirent le même lit, ainsi que Manta et Faust; Ryu sauta sur Silva et tenta de le violer; Magna se réfugia dans les draps de Rackist; Jeanne resta avec Marco; quand à Yoh, Hao et Lyserg, ils partirent ensemble. Enfin, vous l'aurez comprit cher lecteur, c'était la foire totale.

Pour certaines raisons, qui regarde seul l'auteur, les scènes suivantes sont censurés pour éviter tous chocs traumatisants. C'est que j'ai pas envie de payer les frais des psy moi!lol ;)

Donc, nous reprenons notre récit lorsque tout le monde se réveil, c'est à dire entre 10h30 et 11h du matin.

Tout était normal du coté de Ren et Nichrom(véritable miracle après la fête). Par contre dans les autres chambre, oulala… plus rien n'était comme avant!

Commençons par Horo: il commençait à s'éveiller lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un à coté de lui! Il s'écarta et regarda qui c'était, et fut surpris de voir Chocolove. Qu'est qu'il faisait là cet ahuri? Et pas plus habiller qu'il ne le faut! Horo en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il remarqua que lui aussi n'était pas très habillé. Tout à coup, il se rappela de tout! De la fête à cette nuit. Horo déglutit difficilement, puis redirigea son regard vers Chocolove. Enfin, après mûre réflexion, il décida de sortir en vitesse après s'être habiller bien sûr!

Il se passa presque la même chose chez Peyote et Tarbin, sauf que les deux étaient réveillé, et s'insultaient eux-mêmes de tous les noms de la Terre.

Manta et Faust, dormaient toujours à poing fermé, le plus petit avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Silva avait réussit à échapper à Ryu.

Magna et Rackist remirent ça! Bon, faut dire qu'ils étaient pas encore tout à fait désaouler!

Lorsque Marco se réveilla, il s'insulta de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Comment avait-il pu coucher avec Jeanne? Voyant que cette dernière dormait toujours, il décida de s'exiler dans sa chambre et tenter d'oublier le tout.

Pour finir le tour des chambres, terminons avec le pire: la partouze à 3! Nos 3 zigotos dormaient encore. Ce fut Hao qui se réveilla en premier. Vu que c'était le moins saoul des 3, il se rappelait entièrement de tout, et ne fut nullement surpris de trouver Yoh sur son épaule droite, et Lyserg sur son ventre. Il avait un bras autour de Yoh, et l'autre sur Lyserg. La main de Yoh reposait sur la poitrine de Hao, et celles de Lyserg encadraient sa tête, sur le ventre de Hao. Lyserg bougea un peu, lorsqu'il se réveilla, encore dans les vapes, il se demanda ce qui c'était passé pour se retrouver chez Yoh.

«-T'as fait la plus énorme connerie de ta vie, dit Hao.

-Ha!répondit Lyserg l'effet de l'alcool n'ayant pas tout à fait disparut.»

Puis, sans se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait, il remonta vers la bouche de Hao et la pris. Puis se rendormit très profondément. Quand il se réveilla plus tard, il était seul dans la chambre. Tout le monde était descendu déjeuner.

En bas, Yoh baissait la tête, honteux de son comportement de la veille. Lorsque son frère lui appris les faits, juste après être sorti du bain, il sentit un drôle de goût au fond de sa gorge. Son frère senti son malaise, et le prit dans ses bras.

«-Tu as été merveilleux otôto.

-Lâche-moi!hurla Yoh. Tu ne comprends pas!poursuivit-il en allant se réfugié dans un coin.»

Hao regarda silencieusement son frère un moment. Yoh pleurait en silence. Hao prit une grande serviette chaude et rejoignit son frère. Il s'assit à côté, prit Yoh dans ses bras et passa la serviette autour d'eux. Hao commença à bercer son frère pour calmer ses sanglots. Au bout d'environ une dizaines de minutes, Yoh était enfin calmer. Hao en profita pour embrasser Yoh, qui répondit en se resserrant contre Hao. Ensuite, ils s'habillèrent, et rejoignirent le groupe. Bien sûr, tous voulaient savoir pourquoi Yoh baissait la tête et rougissait. Yoh se réfugia dans les bras de son frère. Aucun des jumeaux ne dit mot. Au bout d'un moment, Hao exaspéré, fit comprendre à l'assemblée que personne ne saurait rien d'un seul regard. Surtout qu'ils avaient réussit à faire pleuré Yoh, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Pendant ce temps, Lyserg en avait profité pour s'éclipser et rejoindre son groupe. Lequel lui posa évidemment la question fatale "Y s'est passé quoi?" et à Lyserg de répondre "C'est pas vos oignions!". Enfin bref, lui aussi ne dit rien au autres.

Enfin, vin le jour de la finale Hoshi VS X-I. Je vous épargnerez le détail du match, qui entre-nous, fut TRES rapide, soit, environ 3min22sec11centièmes. Je vous laisse devinez le gagnant!


	5. The end

Chap.5: The end

Non…allez franchement, faites un effort quoi!... Vous voyez toujours pas!? Ben voyons, c'est notre chouchou à nous toutes les filles! Oui! Voilà! C'est lui, l'être le plus sexy du monde! Enfin! On y est arrivé! Pfiou… Bon, il n'empêche qu'après la rapide victoire de notre cher et tendre Hao(sacrilège, malheur et malédiction à ceux et celles qui ont pas trouver), et que Jeanne fut calmer, Hao reçut le Great Spirit. Je vous épargne l'ascension des dix étapes, parce que c'est franchement ennuyeux(1).

Après avoir retrouver son frère, Hao l'emporta avec lui, dans un endroit connu de lui seul, des 10 organisateurs et Goldova. Il lui fit visiter entièrement le continent de Mu. Yoh était stupéfait par la beauté des lieux. Après la visite, Hao emmena Yoh sur le trône, et lui proposa de rester ici avec lui. Yoh voulut accepter, mais quelque chose l'en empêcher: son amitié. Hao qui lu dans ses pensées, le rassura: tout le monde pouvait venir ici, et même exceptionnellement Manta. Hao, le faisait pour son frère, et uniquement pour lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Depuis le premier jour qu'il le vit au tournoi.

Malgré quelques accrochages, tous réussissaient à vivre en paix là-bas. Anna accepta même plutôt facilement la relation des 2 jumeaux. Puis après tout, elle les comprenait. Elle trouva refuge dans les bras de Silva. Quand aux autres, ils étaient heureux. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait souvent trop de bruit, empêchant ainsi Hao de dormir paisiblement aux côtés de son frère, et qui était obligé de les remettre à leur place. Mais bon, mis à part quelques petits incidents, tous vécurent heureux.

End

1: je vais faire un peu de pub. Alors en fait, pour mieux comprendre ce que j'ai écrit, je vous conseil un site sympa: Great Spirit. C'est un site sur lequel on peut trouver des infos diverses sur SK, des mp3, des scans… je revients surtout sur ces dernier, car le site de Great Spirit a traduit le dernier tome de SK, le 32. et on y voit le continent de Mu. De plus, pour ceux que ça intéresse, ils ont aussi traduit l'enfance de Hao. Je vous donne l'adresse générale: http:thegreatspirit.free.fr/ et leur site spéciale pour les scans: http:mankin.trad.free.fr/main.php vous pouvez aussi accéder aux scans par le biais du site général.

* * *

Plus je me lis, plus je trouve que, lorsque je délire, j'ai toujours tendance à trop retomber dans le sérieux. Vous trouvez pas? Si quelqu'un peu me dire comment pas y retomber, j' »accepte toutes éventualités!?

Bon, je sais la fin est rapide, dsl. Mais j'avais plus d'idée un tête. Alors, j'ai terminé un peu rapidement. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Moi en tout cas, je me suis franchement bien éclaté sur le chap.4. bon, à bientôt avec un nouveau yaoi je pense(j'ai l'impression que je sais faire que ça moi?)lol;)


End file.
